Back To December
by Naomi Rane
Summary: I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. / Song fic


**Naomi Rane**

Present

**Back to December**

* * *

**Diclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Back To December © Taylor Swift

**Pair**

NaruHina

**Warn**

INI SONG FIC! OOC, Typo(s), cerita lumayan banyak perbedaan dengan lagu, utamanya ending

Don't like, Don't read!

Note:

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk teman aku yang pencinta NaruHina. Juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku pindah fandom dari NaruHina menjadi SasuNaru. Hehe… Maaf ya, teman! Jangan ngambek lagi… *maaf curhat**abaikan saja*

* * *

Aku mencoba tersenyum di tengah-tengah kehadirannya. Saat ini, dia hadir di manapun, di pikiranku, di ruang dengarku, di setiap arah gerakan mataku. Dan yang lebih nyata, sekarang dia ada di sampingku.

"Apa kabar?" Ada banyak pemikiran yang berlalu lalang dalam benakku, termasuk _apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. _Tapi pada akhirnya, dua kata itulah yang keluar. Ya, memangnya apalagi yang lebih cocok untuk diucapkan pada seseorang yang kembali kau temui setalah sekian lama?

"Seperti yang terlihat, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" ucapnya. Dan satu hal yang kurasakan saat mendengar suaranya adalah penyesalanku semakin dalam. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Mungkin berlebihan jika aku mengatakan air mataku telah habis untuk menemani sesal, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan saat aku tak bisa menangis lagi, sesal itu semakin dalam merasuki hatiku, membuat seluruh tubuhku ikut menyesal.

"Aku juga baik. Bagaimana keadaan _Kaa-san _dan Kyu-_nii_? Sudah lama tak melihat mereka," ucapku lagi mencoba menguasai hati yang bergejolak.

"Mereka juga baik. _Nii-san_ sudah sembuh total dan bisa bekerja lagi. Dia sering menanyakanmu. _Haha_ juga mulai bisa merelakan _Ciecieu_ "

"_Really_?"

"Hm…." Gumaman "Hm" mengawali keheningan yang membuatku gelisah tersembunyi.

"Cuaca di bulan Desember ini bagus juga. Sejuk dan menenangkan. Iya kan, Hinata-_chan_?" ucapnya mengakhiri hening.

Aku terdiam… Desember? Bulan penuh kenangan, bulan yang selalu ku sesali. Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa penyesalan begitu menyiksa seperti aku tak pernah menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Andai aku bisa memahami itu sebelumnya, maka rasanya tak akan sesakit ini. Dua Desember terlewati tanpa dia dan kini ia datang di bulan Desember setelah pergi di bulan Desember dulu.

"Bagaimana perkerjaanmu?" ucapku menetralisir rasa tak menentu dalam hatiku. Aku tak ingin lebih larut di bulan Desember itu.

"Semakin membuatku sibuk. Hmm, sungguh membosankan…."

Aku tak tahu harus menanyakan apa lagi. Dan itu membuatku kembali teringat masa itu.

"_Hi!..," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan, perawakan tinggi dan sixpack. Iris biru jernihnya menatpku lembut._

"_Ada apa?" ucapku dingin._

"_Mengapa tidak datang?"_

"_Maaf aku.."_

"_Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu. Oh ya, ini untukmu," ucapnya lalu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar._

Senyumnya yang tulus tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Senyum itu selalu membuatku merasa bersalah. Tapi kini aku tak melihat senyum itu, dan itu pun membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku merindukan senyumannya. Bunga yang ia berikan bahkan tak kusentuh, kubiarkan begitu saja hingga akhirnya layu. Sungguh menyesakkan, andai saja aku bisa kembali ke masa itu. Ya, harapan bodoh itu muncul lagi. Bagaimana bisa kembali ke masa lalu?

Aku kembali menyadari, betapa banyak hal yang kusia-siakan. Dia selalu berada di sampingku, mencintaiku, melewati semua musim. Tapi, ia pergi saat musim sgugur itu. Meninggalkanku yang baru menyadari perasaanku. Meninggalkanku yang baru menyadari semua yang kumiliki saat aku memilikinya.

Begitu banyak hal yang ku sesali, bunga yang kubiarkan layu, ulang tahunnya yang ku lewatkan, teleponnya yang ku abaikan, senyumannya yang tak ku balas. Mengingat itu membuat hatiku semakin perih. Aku ingin mengatakan itu padanya. mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyesal. Tapi, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

"Ehm… aku…," ucapku yang ternyata bersamaan dan persis dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Eh… kau saja dulu…," ucapku.

"Ehm…, bulan depan aku akan tunangan," ucapannya membuatku terkejut dan lebih kepada sakit. Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa aku sakit hati. Karena aku mencintainya dan itu kusadari saat kepergiannya, saat aku melihat tawanya yang terakhir di bus itu. Aku tak akan mengatakan bahwa saat itu aku datang dan aku tidak menemuinya meski ku tahu kami akan berpisah begitu lama.

"Oh ya? Itu kabar yang baik. Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Mengapa tidak membawanya ke sini dan mengenalkan padaku?" ucapku, rasanya ingin menangis. Sungguh ingin menangis.

"Namanya Sakura. Dia seorang guru. Dia tidak bisa cuti jadi tidak bisa ikut," ucapnya membuatku semakin tersiksa dengan penyesalanku.

"Tadi mau bilang apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Oh… tidak penting.. apa _Kaa-san _dan Kyuu-_nii_ ikut bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Mereka ada di Konoha," jawabnya. "Oh ya! Aku harus kembali ke apartemen sekarang. Aku harap kau mau mengantarku ke bandara saat aku kembali ke Konoha," ucapnya.

"Iya…," jawabku singkat diiringi kepergiannya.

Ya Tuhan! Tolong aku! Aku terjatuh lagi. Dadaku sesak lagi. Penyesalan itu menyiksaku lagi.

**#***NR***#**

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life? Tell me how's your family

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up and I know why

'Cause the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind?

You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right

I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping

Staying up playing back myself leavin'

When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughing from the passenger side.

Realized that I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"

And I go back to December…

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

All the time

Rasanya terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Bahkan petikan gitarku pun mengalun piluh. Aku masih terdiam di bangku taman sambil memeluk gitar putih yang selalu menenemani lantunan hatiku. Ku rasakan air mataku menetes membasahi tanganku. Di sini, di dada ini rasanya perih sekali.

"Hinata-_chan_.," suara yang ku rindukan itu menyebut namaku akhirnya setelah sekian lama. Dengan cepat ku hapus air mataku kemudian menoleh.

"Naruto?" ucapku, tak terlalu kaget karena aku telah menyadari saat suara itu memanggilku.

"Suaramu semakin bagus dan merdu…"

Ya Tuhan, dia mendengarku bernyanyi. Apa dia juga menyadari bahwa lagu itu untuknya?

Aku masih menatapnya saat dia kembali bersuara.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memujimu. Mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan terimakasih," ucapnya tersenyum dan itu membuatku tersadar.

"Oh… maaf. Rasanya cukup lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu"

"Kau merindukanku?" ucapnya yang membuatku tersadar akan kebodohan yang telah kukatakan.

Dasar bodoh! Aku memaki diriku dalam hati. Seharusnya tak ku katakan itu meski itulah yang ada dalam hatiku. Dan kini aku terjebak dalam pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya memiliki jawaban pasti.

_Ya, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi? Aku janji akan mencintaimu dengan benar. Bisakah kau berikan pelukan itu lagi?_

Ah, sungguh harapan yang bodoh. Mimpi indah yang menakutkan.

"Ah, aku lupa! Untuk apa kau merindukanku? Bukankah itu tidak pernah terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi?" ucapnya tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar! Aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu! Tolong katakan kau masih mencintaiku dan itu akan membuat sedikit rasa sesalku menghilang. Cukup katakan kau mencintaiku"

Aku berteriak tapi ia tak dapat mendengarnya karena aku hanya berteriak dalam hati. Mengapa bibirku serasa terkunci? Bukankah aku harus mengatakan itu agar tak menyesal lagi?

"Oh ya! Aku harus pergi lagi. Ada kasus yang harus kutangani ," ucapnya lalu berdiri.

Aku hanya mampu menatapnya yang telah berlalu. Mulutku belum mampu mengucap apapun. Hanya kepingan hatiku yang berteriak "Jangan pergi!."

Satu menit...

Dua menit…

Tiga menit...

Dan akhirnya aku tak mampu menahan tangisku lagi.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Penyesalan memang menyakitkan. Dan aku sudah sangat akrab semenjak kepergiannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku. Kebodohan di masa lalu yang kini hanya mampu ku sesali dengan menangis menggenggam hati yang terkoyak. Entah bagaimana harus ku lukiskan rasa sakitku? Aku hanya mampu mengatakan "aku menyesal."

Aku terus menangis berharap rasa sesak itu sedikit berkurang. Tapi bukan semakin berkurang, malah semakin sesak.

"Lihatlah dirimu!" sebuah suara yang tak asing kembali muncul membuatku mengangkat kepala dan melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Seorang gadis bodoh yang berusaha melawan hati dan mengingkari cintanya kini menangis karena tak sanggup lagi."

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Air mata itu seolah menunjukan bahwa perkataannya memang benar.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Ku lihat air mata mengalir di pipinya mencerminkan luka. Pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis. Sesaat lalu ia berlutut di hadapanku menggenggam tanganku yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau bukannya tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Rasa cintaku tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Kau tahu? Entah rasa apa yang tiba-tiba menyiksaku saat aku meninggalkanmu. Hatiku serasa hilang isi dan melayang entah ke mana. Katakan kau mencintaiku dan aku akan memaafkan semuanya. Selama 3 tahun aku terus mencoba melawan hatiku. Aku terus belajar bagaimana menghilangkan perasaan cintaku. Tapi aku tak pernah mampu. Sejak dulu, aku selalu berharap aku bisa melihat ekspresi yang menunjukan cinta di wajahmu. Katakan bahwa aku telah melihatnya hari ini! Dan kita akan bersama lagi."

Tuhan! Begitu dalamkah penyesalanku hingga pikiranku pun menciptakan ilusi indah yang justru menyakitkan? Ini pasti hanya sebuah ilusi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu setelah aku melukainya begitu dalam?

Tapi sentuhan hangatnya akhirnya membuatku tersadar bahwa ia memang di sini. Dia mengatakan dia masih mencintaiku. Dan aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Rasa rinduku membuat aku memeluknya seketika. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, aku hanya mampu menangis.

Cukup lama aku memeluknya. Meski masih ingin memeluknya, sesuatu membuatku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan..?" akhirnya aku mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata…

"Tunangan?" tanyanya mengerti dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Soal itu, aku hanya berbohong! Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai orang lain sementara hatiku ada di tertinggal di sini?" ucapnya membuatku tersenyum lalu memeluknya kembali.

"Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan! Aku janji akan mencintaimu dengan benar! Maaf dan terimaksih," ucapku.

**FIN**

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
